


The wolf and the raven.

by SilverEndings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: Just something I came up with. It’s probably explained somewhere but I thought this was interesting. Plus! This is before book 7 so no major tear jerking scenes yet!This is a one chapter fic like most of my fics will be. However some might be divided in two parts. I can’t type like Hagrid speaks, so he’ll be talking normally. Anyways, on with the story.





	

Ever since Luna Lovegood wandered inside Hogwarts like a stray butterfly, no on thought another case like hers would arrive any time soon. Half of Slytherin was hoping for another ‘Loony Lovegood’ until they were rather dissapointed.  
As the first years wandered inside the Hreat Hall for the sorting ceremony, no one had spotted the new student prior to the first years entering. Harry and his friends sat down at the Gryffindor table when he noticed all head were turned. Looking at one person in particular.

°°°

Growing up, I had always thought the wizarding world was no place for someone like me. Being Erica’s cousin, twice removed and having a last name that pretty much gave it all away was quite bothersome. However, I did have more than one animal with a tail residing within. As ths stares I got felt like blisters on my skin, annoying and painful, I decided to look up from my early dinner and stare back at the students. There I was, half of a sausage in my mouth, with my dirty blonde hair tucked behind my ears and my uniform crispy clean. The students looked away quickly and I felt the air next to me shift. At times you can actually feel someone sitting next to you. Raven Thorne was seated next to me, both of us arrived from the same school. We transferred to Hogwarts because we moved closer to it. England was nice but I try missed France. France had been more fun. You could see the morning papers and chuckle as another blurry picture of you was printed on the front page. Raven shook her head and grabbed the greenbeans from my plate, stuffing it in her mouth.   
Dumbledore had asked us to switch houses for atleast a week, his eyes had twinkled mischievously as he asked us. And I had looked Raven in the eye briefly before agreeing with her.

After the ceremony, we could hear the students discuss our arrival. Every house had a different version.   
Ravenclaw: We arrived with the Hogwarts Express and got sorted earlier like Luna. Raven was a brunette with glasses while I was the rebellious black haired one with a tattoo on my back.

Slytherin: We arrived in the late afternoon, got sorted and we were both wearing glasses and looked lazy. Our uniforms were a mess and so was our hair. We were shy and smaller than most girls.

Hufflepuf: We arrived with the fifth years and we looked classy. Everything about us screamed: “RICH!”’ We had every new edition of the textbooks and our uniforms were brand new as well. Our nails were fake and our hair beautifully curled.

Gryffindor: We arrived in the Hogwarts Express and got sorted. I was the one sorted into Slytherin and Raven into Ravenclaw. I was the rich kid and she was the classy one. We had a long lost cousin in Romania who had moved us to England to spy for Dumbledore.

But in actuality…

Raven and I arrived 3 hours before the students did. We each got sorted in our houses. I was a Ravenclaw and Raven a Gryffindor. Just like Erica. Dumbledore then asked us to switch houses because he wanted to know if the students of said houses could identify an imposter. I was given the passwords of Gryffindor for the year and Raven the ones for Ravenclaw. I had met the Fat Lady and Dumbledore had informed her. She wasn’t keen on what he had in mind but agreed anyway. It would help with the accident that happened some years ago. A kid had given the passwords to a mass murderer by writing them all down!   
I glanced at Raven who looked like she could kill the whole table any second. I sent her a clear message through telepathy and she smiled briefly at me. I glanced at the students and jumped up when two slim gingers sat down in front of me. The twins, stared at me with amusement and I feared I was found out already. Instead, they greeted me and wanted to know what I thought about certain jokes. One four legged creature was satisfied.

The day came to an end and we all retreated to our common rooms. However, I went straight to bed and wished the moon a good night. I picked the letter from Cassie and layed it in my nightstand. I closed the curtains around the bed and made sure no light could hit my eyes. I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of running through an endless forest. I was happy and not at all alone.


End file.
